Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 1 and the 11th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd gets a psychology manual in the mail along with a hypnotizing wheel. Eddy, after seeing how it works, proceeds in misusing the hypnotizing wheel to hypnotize the Cul-de-Sac and make them obey his every command. Plot The newest scam Eddy has come up with is a bus ride to the candy store. Unfortunately, the candy store lies down a steep hill, and soon enough the Eds lose control of their bus as it flies down the hill crazily. While this disappoints them, they're soon distracted, as the mail has arrived, including a huge package for Edd. When Edd opens the package, he finds his new psychology manual is here. When he gives Ed and Eddy a Rorschach test, he finds that Ed is psychologically normal, while Eddy seems to have a fixation with money. Eddy, convinced that the book is wrong, yanks it away and shakes it only for a hypnotizing wheel to fall from the pages. He picks it up, confused, and asks Edd what it is; Edd explains, and demonstrates on Ed by hypnotizing him into a ballerina. As soon as they set him back to normal, Eddy states that he's just seen a way to use the wheel. The trio then go around the neighborhood hypnotizing everybody, playing such tricks as turning Kevin into a monkey, Sarah into a frog, and Jimmy into a bodybuilder. Eventually, however, this becomes troublesome, so Eddy snaps his fingers and lets them go back to normal as he leads his friends off somewhere else to find new suckers. The new suckers are Jonny and Plank. Strangely enough, however, Jonny seems immune to hypnotism; his friend, however, isn't. After Jonny runs off crying about how Plank is a mindless zombie, Ed begs for a turn. Eddy allows him a try, and Ed goes after Rolf. He then proceeds to turn Rolf into a man-eating noodle, a bat, and a mindless zombie–all of which have Rolf attack Eddy so that Eddy has to beg Ed to set things back to normal. Once this is done, Eddy angrily takes back his turban, ready to get serious with it. The next time we see Eddy, he is on a stage with a projection of him on a screen behind him. Everyone in the cul-de-sac has been hypnotized and are giving their money to him. Eddy thinks he's got it made right up until his nemeses show up. At this point, Eddy decides to exercise his power, and tries to hypnotize Lee. Unfortunately for him, his plot is thwarted by a simple problem: Lee's hair is continually in her eyes. As payback, Lee grabs his Hypno-Turban and puts it on her head. She then proceeds to hypnotize Eddy and his friends. When we last see them, they're acting like dogs, barking and fighting in the trailer park over one of Lee's shoes. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': from a branch with Eddy, listening to the screams of the paying customers careening downhill in the Eds 'bus' "I'm afraid this may constitute a refund." ---- *'Lee': "Look at me! I'm a movie star!" May: "I'm a TV star!" Marie: May "You've been canceled. I'm a TV star." ---- *'Ed': Kevin hypnotized as a monkey bites Ed's head "AHH! Get him of me, Eddy! Get him off!" ---- *'Rolf': Victor and notices the Eds "Hello Fellows! May I scrub you?" Ed: spinning the wheel "Do you like what you see?" Rolf: confused "...What?" Ed: not spinning the wheel "Look into the circly thing!" Rolf: "You crazy?" Ed: "It's not working!" Eddy: "Spin it, bean dip!" Ed: the wheel "Oh, thanks Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': "I don't get it. What's Eddy doing, Plank? Plank?! What have you done? PLANK IS A MINDLESS ZOMBIE!" off panicking ---- *'Ed': to normal and does the splits "Ow, my calves hurt." ---- *'Eddy': being lifted by Jimmy "Yes, Ed?" with Kevin biting his head bumps into Jimmy lifting Eddy as a weight lift Jimmy: "My pecs hurt…" [Monkey Kevin jumps onto Jimmy to pick the bugs out of Jimmy's hair. He finds one, but Frog Sarah takes it away with her tongue] ---- *'Eddy': ready to hypnotize Lee "Prepare to be mesmerated!" Lee: "No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage!" ---- *'Ed': "Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" Eddy: "Knitting sweaters, you maniac! What are you doing?" Edd: "Look!" the mail van coming by and heads over to get his mail "The mail is here!" pulling his package out of the mailbox "Oh, boy, mail!" ---- *'Edd': the Rorschach test on Ed and Eddy "Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Eddy: "Money!" Ed: "Book!" Edd: to another ink blot "And this?" Eddy: "Cash!" Ed: thinks "Buttered toast!" Edd: "Well, you're psychologically normal." Eddy: "How is buttered toast normal? Let me see." the psychology manual from Edd's hands Edd: "Ow!" Eddy: "Where's the answers?" hypnotizing wheel falls out of the psychology manual and picks up the hypnotizing wheel and questions it "Huh? What's this?" Ed: "Butter toast!" Edd: "That is a hypnotizing wheel." the hypnotizing wheel from Eddy to test it on Ed "Allow me to demonstrate''.disc in front of Ed, whose eyes become swirly'' Ed, listen to the sound of my voice, you will become what you've always dreamed of. One, two, three." fingers and Ed starts dancing like a ballerina ---- *'Eddy:' Ed and Edd "Our first pigeon." to Kevin "Oh, Kevin!" Kevin: "What?" Eddy: "I just want you to look at something." Kevin: "Other than looking at a dork?" Eddy: evilly and pulls out hypnotizing wheel "Look closely! Listen to the sound of my voice. You will become what I've always wanted you to be." fingers Kevin: through the transformation "Uh! Guh! Yowch! Guh!" a monkey, he makes monkey noises. Eddy: "Find the peanut, Kevin!" wanders over to Ed, climbs on his head, and bites it. Ed: "AH! Get him off me, Eddy, get him off!" Eddy: watching "Bingo." Trivia *'Goofs': **When they're on the bus, Rolf's mouth does not move when he says "Goodbye." **When Rolf screams, his teeth turn white. **When Eddy takes the Psychology Manual out of Edd's hands, his mouth does not move when he yells "Ow!" **When Edd was laughing at Ed being a ballerina, it showed him standing in the grass, but when Ed threw Eddy at Edd he was standing in the street. **When Eddy hypnotizes Kevin, his mouth doesn't move when he yells "Youch!" **When Eddy first hypnotizes Sarah, she immediately becomes a frog even though he did not tell her to become a frog. In all other instances (except when Eddy hypnotized everybody on the projection), the hypnotized person is told to become something. **When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white, but in one shot, the podium he uses is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. *Eddy as Eddy-dini bears a resemblance to the Batman villain The Mad Hatter, as both Eddy-dini and the Mad Hatter are short in stature and wear large hats with the ability to hypnotize people. *When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him. Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. *Ed apparently dreams about ballerinas, as that's what he becomes when Edd hypnotizes him, saying "You will become what you have always dreamed of." *Eddy always wanted Kevin to be a monkey as evident by him hypnotizing him and saying "You will become what I've always wanted you to be!" *In the beginning, the Eds are using the first vehicle to be shown in the series, a bus, as part of their latest scam. *The Eds' bus ride scam is at least one of the first scams where the kids don't ask for a refund; instead the Eds still have the money, but do not spend it right away. *This is the only appearance of Eddy's alter ego, Eddy-Dini. *During some scenes throughout this episode, such as the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. *The Psychology Manual is first used in this episode. *Rolf flies for the first and only time in the series. *Edd had money for Kevin when he was hypnotized. Normally the Eds are completely broke. Edd must have an allowance or other money source. **This could be a reference to "Read All About Ed," where we learn that Edd has a newspaper route. *Right before Edd and Eddy jumped out of the "runaway bus," Eddy said "Women and children first!" This was what the people on board the Titanic said as they evacuated before it sank. **This was actually a seafaring rule when it came to passengers; as women and children were perceived to be weaker, thus it was a general rule that you help them out first. *When Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to the usual "Ed-boys." *The color of Eddy's tongue changes to a type of orange rather than its usual yellow-green color. *Nazz and the Kankers are the only people that didn't get hypnotized. *All the characters appeared, but Nazz does not talk at all in this episode. *The Hypno-Turban would later be used by Eddy again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers, while the Hypnotizing Wheel would be seen again in "The Good Ol' Ed." *Kevin would be shown as a monkey again in Eddy's Dream World in "Once Upon an Ed." *Jimmy would become a muscle man again in "Hand Me Down Ed." Hypnotizing Wheel Effects *Ed - Ballerina (by Edd), Dog (by Lee) *Kevin - Chimp (twice by Eddy) *Sarah - Frog, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jimmy - a Muscle Man, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jonny - Zombie (by Eddy) *Plank - Zombie (twice by Eddy) *Rolf (by Ed) - Man Eating Noodle, Big Hairy Bat, Zombie, almost a Fire-Breathing Ladybug. Also a Zombie again by Eddy. *Eddy - Dog (by Lee) *Edd - Dog (by Lee) Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-12h37m19s152.png|Wow, Ed looks weird... Bus in danger.jpg|Looks like everyone's having a great time on the bus! Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-12h01m27s104.png|You've got mail! Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h10m37s245.png|Eddy holding the psychology manual. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h18m55s192.png|The hypnotizing wheel Ed_ballet_dancer.jpg|Ed as a ballerina. Kevin's eyes.jpg|Kevin gets hypnotized. Kevin_Monkey.jpg|Kevin as a chimp. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|The Eds with the hypnotizing wheel as their weapon. Frog_sarah.jpg|Sarah as a frog. Jimmy_big_muscle_man.jpg|Jimmy as a big muscle man. Hypno-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy in his hypnotizing costume. Zombie_Plank.png|Plank as a zombie, literally. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h21m30s220.png|Ed with the Hypno Hat. Rolf-brainwashed-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a Man Eating Noodle. Rolf-attacking-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Rolf attacking Eddy. zombie-rolf-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a zombie. EddyOnTheaterScreen.jpg|Eddy taking over the cul-de-sac. Lee Movie star.jpg|"I'm a movie star!" MayTVStar.jpg|"I'm a TV star!" Marie tvstar.jpg|"You've been cancelled. I'm a TV star!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h32m33s195.png|Lee in the Hypno Turban. Eds_dogs.jpg|The Eds as dogs. Video See Also *Hypnotizing Wheel *Hypnotism Theater *Eddy-Dini *Psychology Manual *Bus Category:Episodes Category:Season 1